15 minutos
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Un día normal, las cosas pueden cambiar cuando menos lo esperas, por ejemplo en 15 minutos...


Día normal, como siempre.

Es una agradable tarde y me preparo para salir, voy al centro comercial, recordé que tenía que comprar algunas cosas y ahora mi papá me ha dado una lista de cosas que quiere que busque.

Tenía pensado pedirle a mi hermano que me acompañara, pero...

-Lo siento Sakura, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

¿Para que me molesto? Se va a ver con Yukito, como siempre, la misma rutina.

Si no van a estudiar juntos, trabajan juntos o simplemente invita a comer a mi hermano. Aunque algunas veces él también viene a comer a nuestra casa, Yukito es muy amable y lo quiero mucho.

Termino de arreglarme y estoy por salir de la casa, pero antes de eso le llamé a Tomoyo para ver si no quería venir conmigo. Le encanta grabarme, cosa que me da mucha pena, pero a ella la hace muy feliz, sobre todo si estoy usando la ropa que ella misma me diseñó.

Sin embargo, mis planes se echaron a perder por su culpa...

Sucede, que Tomoyo también tiene que salir, con su novio Eriol.

Me detengo y suspiro, trato de parecer enojada, pero no lo consigo. ¿Qué caso tiene enojarte con tu mejor amiga solo porque es feliz al lado de la persona que más ama? Al contrario, de verdad me alegro mucho por ellos, se que Tomoyo lo ama y que Eriol corresponde a ese hermoso sentimiento.

Pero de todas maneras...

Llegué a mi destino, me siento algo rara estando sola ya que normalmente vengo en compañía de mi hermano y Yukito o mis amigas. Pues bien, ¿Qué remedio? Será mejor que siga con mi camino y cumpla con el encargo.

Mientras camino no puedo evitar fijarme en la gente.

¿Qué historias podrían contarte? Desconocidos tal vez, pero sus vidas en cierta forma no serán muy diferentes a la mía. Aunque debo admitirlo, me siento algo decepcionada, casi siempre me encuentro con algún conocido y hoy parece que todos tuvieron mejores cosas que hacer que salir de compras.

Me detengo frente a una tienda donde venden telas, hilos y todas esas cosas que Tomoyo siempre compra para diseñarme esos vestidos tan bonitos. De hecho ahora mismo estoy usando uno, es color blanco con algunos detalles en rosa en forma de petalos de la flor que le hace honor a mi nombre.

"_Si hubiera venido con Tomoyo, seguramente habríamos entrado a la tienda así como as_ pienso, pero como estoy sola puedo quedarme un rato afuera, pensando.

Sin saber bien porque, un chico de cabello castaño llama mi atención. Por su forma de vestir puedo decir casi sin temor a equivocarme que el verde le gusta mucho.

Lo observo, pero él no se ha dado cuenta que lo hago y la verdad así es mejor.

Decido no darle más importancia al asunto y entro a otra tienda, primero para mis cosas. Necesito cuadernos nuevos y algunos otros útiles para la escuela, porque los que tengo ya están muy usados o simplemente...los perdí, je.

"_Creo que Touya tiene razón, ya tengo 16 años, ya debería de cuidar mejor mis cosas" _admito algo molesta mientras pago por los objetos.

-Valla, eso no me lo esperaba.-al contar mi dinero me doy cuenta que me sobró bastante, así que podré pasar más tiempo aquí y comprar otras cosas no tan necesarias. Pero primero voy por los libros de mi padre.

Ahora estoy en la librería, ¿Qué fue lo que me pidió? Por suerte traigo la lista.

Misión cumplida, ahora tengo el resto de la tarde para mi y lo que quiera hacer.

-Un momento...- me detengo justo antes de salir, algo llama mi atención.- Que suerte tengo, parece que es la única que queda.-digo alegremente al tomar una revista y empezar a leerla.

No me doy cuenta del momento en que él entra a la tienda y comienza a buscar algo...será mi imaginación o viene hacia mí, y no es solo eso ¡Me esta viendo!

Me hago la desentendida y sigo con mi lectura. Parece que busca algo, ¿Qué será?

-Oye, disculpa, siento molestarte, pero puedes decirme donde encontraste esa revista.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, le señalo uno de los estantes, no sin añadir:

-Creo que era la única que quedaba.-puedo ver la expresión de resignación de su rostro y no se porque me atrevo a proponerle luego.-Ya casi la termino, solo quería ver algunas cosas, luego puedo dártela.

-Muchas gracias-me dice, y se aparta un poco para dejarme leer en paz. Cosa que no funcionó, porque el solo hecho de estar cerca de él me hacía pensar dos cosas.

La primera, darme prisa y darle la revista luego o dos, tardarme lo más que pueda para tenerlo cerca de mí. Definitivamente, la segunda queda descartada, le doy un vistazo rápido al artículo que estaba leyendo y se la doy, me agradece con una amplia sonrisa.

-Lamento la espera- logro murmurar en espera de poder conversar un poco más con él.

-No, yo siento haberte molestado.-acerca la revista un poco hacia mí.-Creo que no terminaste de leer bien y yo no tengo mucha prisa.

¿Debo aceptar la propuesta? Claro, sería una tonta si no lo hiciera. Gracias al artículo, que trataba sobre China, logro enterarme que él es de Hong Kong. Supongo que me dijo eso como una forma de intentar justificar su interés hacia la lectura. Logramos conversar un poco más, cerca de 15 minutos. Me doy cuenta que la lectura ha pasado a segundo plano.

Y las cosas hubieran sido maravillosas de si no hubiera sido por un pequeño incidente...

-¡Shaoran!

Los dos volteamos y me encuentro con que una chica rubia es quien lo llama. Por instinto me aparto un poco.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?-le pregunta.

-Sí, te estaba esperando.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos.-sonríe.-Yo también encontré cosas muy interesantes.-y levanta una bolsa para mostrarle las cosas que compró.

La tipa no me vio o finge no darse cuenta.

Shaoran me dice adiós con la mano y sonríe de una forma tan encantadora que no dudo en responderle de la misma manera. Me doy cuenta que la revista se encuentra en el estante, tal vez prefirió dejármela. Estoy feliz por el gesto de amabilidad, sobre todo siendo hacia una extraña como yo. En ese momento me doy cuenta que nunca le dije mi nombre y que ella lo besa en la mejilla, Shaoran no se resiste.

"_¿Será su novia?" _me pregunto al mismo tiempo que siento como mi alegría se desvanece.

No puede ser, tan solo lo ví por unos 15 minutos y ya me siento atraída por él. Sonrío amargamente al pensar en la reseña de la historia que le diré a Tomoyo:"Conocí a un chico muy lindo, me enamoré de él sin siquiera conocerlo bien y la ilusión me duró solo 15 minutos, por que resulta que tiene novia, jajaja, ¿no te parece patético?"

Y seguramente Tomoyo me regañaría por pensar así y movería cielo, tierra y todo lo que estuviera entre nosotros, incluyendo a su novia, para poder estar juntos.

Que fastidio, se suponía que vendría a divertirme y a pasar un rato agradable y en lugar de eso, termino sintiéndome como una tonta fracasada por un amor de 15 minutos. Termino por pensar que lo mejor será no contárselo a nadie...

Se esta haciendo tarde y lo mejor es que regrese ya a casa, pero antes de salir me doy cuenta de algo...

Hay una persona sentada en una banca, trato de parecer muy obvia al verlo, ¡No puede ser! ¿De verdad será él...?

Me detengo un momento, se ve muy triste, casi estoy segura que quiere llorar, pero no se atreve por la gente que hay a su alrededor.

¿Qué hago, le hablo o lo ignoro y mejor me voy?

-Ho...hola –termino optando por la primera opción.-Este...tal vez pienses que es muy atrevido de mi parte, pero...-guardo silencio, fue un error haberlo hecho, ya ni se debe acordar de mí, después de todo ¿por qué debería?

-Eres la chica de la revista.-me dice dulcemente con una sonrisa triste. Yo apenas puedo contener un sonrojo.

-Sí, te reconocí y me sentí un poco preocupada –le digo.-no te ves muy bien.-apenas escucha mis palabras y puedo ver como la sonrisa se borra de su rostro, me siento culpable.- Creo que mejor me voy.

-No, espera.-me sujeta del brazo.-Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría hablar contigo.- me siento a su lado.- Perdóname, ni siquiera me he presentado. Mi nombre es Shaoran, Li Shaoran.

-Ya lo se.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Esa...chica que estaba contigo te llamó así.-explico algo molesta.-Ahora me toca a mí, presentarme, soy Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaoran me cuenta lo que pasó.

Resulta que la tipa si resultó ser su novia, y bastante celosa además. Poco después que hablamos le reclamó el haber sido bueno conmigo y simplemente lo cortó. Shaoran me dice que no es la primera vez que pasa algo así y que incluso la tipa le ha pedido que deje de ver a sus amigas y a su prima Meiling, a la cual quiere mucho.

-Eso no me parece justo.-ahora no puedo contener mi enojo.-Si la tipa se porta así contigo es porque no te quiere de verdad. No tiene caso estar triste por alguien así.-recapacito lo que dije y pido perdón. Shaoran niega.

-La verdad yo también pensé lo mismo, Sakura, solo que necesitaba platicar con alguien.-me toma la mano.-Y estoy felíz que haya pasado eso, en cierta forma, porque pude conocerte.-Me sonrojo, pero él continua.-La verdad es que yo la quería mucho y me dolió lo que me hizo, pero tienes razón.-ahora se pone serio y me mira fijamente.-No me malinterpretes por favor, lo que te digo es sincero. Desde que te ví me pareciste una buena persona y con un gran corazón. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, que siguiéramos viéndonos.

Mi corazón late con fuerza y me sonrojo algo confundida. ¿Qué le digo?

-Estoy de acuerdo Shaoran.

De forma muy amable se ofrece a acompañarme hasta mi casa, ya es algo tarde y Touya ya esta en casa. Shaoran no le cae bien, se nota mucho y creo que mi nuevo amigo comparte la opinión de mi hermano.

Detalle curioso, la primera vez que lo ví conversamos por 15 minutos y la segunda también. Además la página del reportaje era la 15. Cuantas agradables casualidades.

También fueron 15 días después de haberlo conocido, cuando Shaoran me pidió que fuera su novia... ¿Y que le contesté?

-¡Claro que sí Shaoran! ¡Te amo!

---------

Notas de la autora.

Owaranai ame dakishimeta... no es cierto, esa no era...jijijijiji n-n

Espero que a ustedes, mis muy queridos lectores les haya gustado esta historia que se me ocurrió n-n jijijijijijijiji

I relieve in a madness called now...creo que tampoco sorry!!!! n-n

Disculpen la tardanza para publicar algo, les juro que la culpa no es totalmente mía!!!!! Podemos repartirla entre la escuela (mucho), y cierta ejem...¬¬ personita (bastante) Si te estoy hablando atí!!!!! ¬¬

Bueno, pues espero que dejen sus reviews y que les haya gustado

Y por cierto, había pensado en poner a Meiling como la "tipa esa", pero ella me cae bien n-n

BYE!!!!

CUI-dense


End file.
